Camping del Terror (Bubbline)
by hamako0103hm
Summary: Después de la guerra viene la calma o al menos eso pensaron Marceline y Bonnie cuando salieron a acampar y todo salió mal...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Nota Inicial:**

Puff después de una eternidad y una reconciliación con mis musas vuelvo con una nueva historia espero que les agrade...

Antes de empezar quiero celebrar con gran alegría que Bubbline es canon y que mejor continuar con el legado que con esta historia y con una más que ya se hornea en mi imaginación.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El dulce Reino goza de una paz casi irreal, las guerras han quedado atrás y los conflictos internos parecen un mal sueño que jamás se repetirá, en toda esta calma la Dulce Princesa ha hecho grandes descubrimientos y ha creado tecnología útil para todas los habitantes de Oooo.

En tanto Marceline por fin logro formar su banda de rock y practican todas las tardes en el "garaje" un espacio en el castillo exclusivo para Marcy y su música. Justo como hoy que están practicando la reina vampiro con el bajo y la voz, la Princesa Grumosa con la batería y Muerte con la guitarra están tan entretenidos ensayando que no ven entrar a Mentita que sigue en su estado infantil así que se escabulle para tomar un pandero que está en el fondo de la habitación pero al pasar por unos cables se enreda por lo que se jala con fuerza hasta que desconecta los cables provocando un pequeño corto circuito que prende fuego a la batería.

\- Aaaaaah chamaquito mocoso que hiciste -. La Princesa Grumosa dice toda alterada al ver el fuego en la batería.

\- Hay Marcy otra vez tu bendición haciendo de la suyas-. Muerte dice con fastidio trayendo un balde de agua para apagar el fuego

\- Lo siento chicos -. Marcy dice apenada mientras también trae agua

El pequeño Mentita en vez de asustarse con fuego ríe feliz en tanto la Princesa Grumosa sigue haciendo corajes algo que hace reír más al infante.

\- Yo me largo ahí me hablas cuando controles a tu chamaco -. Muerte dice desapareciendo al instante.

\- No espera -. Trata Marceline de detener a su amigo mientras termina de apagar el fuego.

\- Yo también me voy, ¡ósea hello! esto es insoportable -. Grumosa tira la puerta del garaje enfurecida

\- No chicos esperen

Marcy se queda en medio del garaje mientras Mentita juega con lo pedazos de batería quedados.

\- ¡Bonnibel! -. Marceline entra gritando al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa

\- Ah hola Marcy que tal el ensayo

\- ¡Mal! quedamos que tu cuidarías a Mentita mientras ensayo con los chicos

\- Si está en su corralito…-. Bonnie está muy ocupada así que apenas y presta atención

\- ¡Nooo! está jugando con lo quedo de la batería

\- Hay lo siento es que estoy ocupada con un proyecto muy importante

\- Lo sé pero quedamos en algo

Ambas se quedan en silencio y Bonnie voltea a ver a Marcy que se ve muy enojada.

\- Lo siento -. La Dulce Princesa hace un gesto de tristeza que conmueve a la reina vampiro

\- Está bien no debí gritarte

Otro silencio esta vez incomodo pero que no dura mucho ya que la Bonnie sonríe nerviosa logrando poner de mil colores Marcy.

\- Sabes hace tiempo que salimos a pasear-. Marceline habla aun ruborizada tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Bonnie. - Creo que Mentita está resintiendo mucho tanto encierro

\- Oye es verdad porque no vas con Fin y Jake a pasear

\- No me refiero eso que tal si hoy los tres salimos de día de campo

\- Pero ya es muy tarde

\- Mmmmm bueno que tal una pijamada lejos del Dulce Reino

\- No lo creo tengo…

\- Vamos Bonnie recuerda que no todo es trabajo ahora tienes una familia a la que tienes que dedicarnos tiempo

\- Pero es que ya muy tarde

\- Pues es mejor así nadie nos molesta

\- Es que…

\- Ya está dicho empaca unos libros y yo mi bajo enseguida voy por Mentita y listo… anda apúrate

\- Ook está bien

Bonnie, Mentita y Marcy llegan al Bosque donde enseguida arman una casita de campaña y encienden una fogata para sentarse frente a esta. Marceline saca unos bombones dándole varios a Mentita que está feliz, después de un rato la reina vampiro comienza a contar historias de terror que solo hace reír al pequeño y enojar a la Dulce Princesa porque le paren algo grotescas para que escuche un niño.

El pequeño va sentarse en el regazo de la Dulce Princesa cuando el frio encrudece en tanto Marceline juega con Mentita a formar figuras imaginarias con las estrellas.

\- Mira aquellas forman un enorme elefante con muchos elefantitos detrás ya los viste Mentita -. Marcy le dice al pequeño pero este ya se ha quedado dormido.

\- Shshsh... no hagas ruido

\- Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme hace que te olvides que es todo un pingo

\- Lo sé -. Bonnie dice conmovida viendo con ternura a Mentita

Marceline suspira embelesada con aquella tierna escena así que sonríe.

\- Me sorprende que a pesar de la espesa noche tu belleza sigue brillando como si fuera el sol -. Termina de decir Marceline besando a Bonnibel con arrojo y mucha pasión.

\- Te amo -. Musita con mucho entusiasmo Bonnibel haciendo sonrojar a Marceline algo que provoca que la Dulce Princesa se eche a reír.

Marceline aun sonrojada comienza a hacerle coquillas Bonnie que abraza a Mentita para que no se le caiga de los brazos.

\- Marcy por favor detente o se va a caer Mentita

\- No hasta que me des otro beso

Bonnie sin poder resistir las cosquillas se recuesta en el pasto sin soltar a Mentita

\- Te doy mil si quieres pero para

\- Lo prometes

\- Si basta, basta

La reina vampiro se detiene mirando con mucho amor a Bonnie para ayudarla a parar y después la Dulce Prince se dirige a la casa de campaña.

\- Por cierto -. Habla Marceline deteniendo a Bonnie que se gira para verla. - Te amo

Bonnibel en respuesta sonríe feliz entrando a la casa de campaña para acostar a Mentita.

Después de un rato la Dulce Princesa sale de la casa de campaña para ir a sentase junto a Marceline que al tenerla cerca comienza a besarla primero con tranquilidad para ir subiendo de intensidad hasta que la recuesta en el pasto con ella encima y así continúan en lo suyo haciendo del crudo frio una tierna primavera.

Cuando amanece desayunan unos sándwiches y jugo de naranja para ir a nadar al rio pero regresan al medio día para que Marceline se cubra del abrasador sol, es entonces cuando Bonnie saca sus libros de ciencias y le da uno a Mentita sobre "Criaturas Demoniacas y donde encontrarlas".

Marcy se acuesta en el pasto donde al cabo de un rato se queda completamente dormida, tres horas después siente como alguien salta sobre su estómago así que se despierta asustada encontrándose con Mentita que está feliz jugando en su panza, la chica vampiro y el pequeño dulce comienzan a jugar a las atrapadas, después a hacer figuras de plastilina hasta que el infante se interesa por el bajo de Marceline quien comienza a tocar y cantar una canción bástate movida que hace bailar al pequeño.

Bonnibel los ve desde lejos y animada se levanta a bailar junto a Mentita hasta que Marcy deja de tocar el bajo para ir hacia Bonnie tomarla de las manos y bailar mientras las dos cantan "Slow dance with you" al cabo de un rato comienzan a dar vueltas muy rápidamente y sin querer la Dulce Princesa se suelta saliendo disparada hacia unos arbustos que amortiguan su caída.

Marceline enseguida vuela hacia donde cayó Bonnie al verla sana y salaba le estira la mano para levantarla pero la princesa la jala hacia ella para besarla con mucha impaciencia como si se hubieran separado una eternidad.

\- Espera, espera -. Marceline se separa de ella un poco acalorada. - Tranquila que tal si nos ve Mentita -. Marcy ayuda a levantar a Bonnie

\- Lo sé pero… ¿Dónde está Mentita?

Ambas recorren con la mirada el lugar pero no ven al infante por ningún lado así que se preocupan comenzándolo a buscar en los alrededores sin ningún resultado.

\- Llama a Fin y Jake necesitamos de su ayuda -. La Dulce Princesa le pide a Marceline casi al borde del llanto.

Marceline siente una daga atravesar su pecho, cómo es posible que perdieran a Mentita en un santiamén…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Nota final:**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí agradezco tu tiempo espero que haya sido de tu agrado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y si deseas comentar adelante me harías muy feliz.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Nota inicial:**

Hola de nuevo en este capítulo exploraremos los esfuerzos de dos madres adoptivas que buscan con desesperación a su pequeña bendición de dulce. Sin más disfruten de esta nueva entrega.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Finn y Jake llegan al Bosque donde sus amigas los esperan, al instante ven a la Dulce Princesa y Marceline angustiadas.

Apenas Bonnie ve al humano comienza a llorar abriendo los brazos sorprendió a Finn que la ve venir hacia él pero se desanima al verla abrazándose a Marceline que está a su lado.

\- Chicas pero que pasa porque tanto drama -. Pregunta Finn el humano preocupado.

\- Mentita a desaparecido ya lo hemos buscado por todo el Bosque y nada -. La reina Vampiro dice preocupada mientras abraza a Bonnie.

\- Es tan solo un niño, le pudo haber pasado tantas cosas -. Agrega la Dulce Princesa angustiada.

\- Tranquilas chicas nosotros nos encargamos -. Jake habla con su clásico entusiasmo logrando transmitir confianza a las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo paso? -. Pregunta Finn sacando una libreta mientras se coloca unos lentes cómicos que si no fuera por la preocupación de los presentes se hubieran botado de la risa.

\- Estábamos jugando con Mentita cerca del rio cuando Bonnie salió disparada hacia esos arbustos me acerque a ayudarla y cuando vimos ya no estaba -. Cuenta Marceline mientras le da un pañuelo a Bonnie para que se seque las lágrimas.

\- Lo hemos buscado rio abajo y en los alrededores pero nada -. Agrega consternada la princesa.

\- Y hace cuanto tiempo que fue eso -. Pregunta Jake haciendo una lupa con su cuerpo comenzando a inspeccionar la zona.

\- No lo sé viejo quizás ya una hora -. Responde Marceline.

En tanto la Dulce Princesa usa el pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz ante el desconcierto de Marceline.

\- Toma -. Bonnie entre sollozos le devuelve el pañuelo a su dueña.

\- Ah no está bien quédatelo.

Finn carraspea haciendo notar su presencia.

\- Algún enemigo potencial -. Pregunta Finn mientras dibuja monitos en una fiesta en el Reino Slime en su libreta.

\- ¡Finn es un niño! -. Bonnie toma a mal la pregunta gritándole alterada al pobre chico.

\- Lo digo porque tal vez lo secuestraron -. Dice apenado el chico tratando de no hacer enojar más a la princesa.

Aquella idea aterra a la Dulce Princesa que comienza a llorar desconsolada mientas Marceline la ve con desconcierto sin saber qué hacer.

\- Bonnie hay que regresar al Dulce Reino tal vez regreso al castillo -. Interviene Marceline tomando de los hombros a la aludida que esta inconsolable.

\- ¡Buena idea Marcy! cualquier cosa las mantendremos al tanto y si lo encuentran avísennos -. Agrega Finn con entusiasmo.

Marceline asienta con la cabeza para tomar de la mano a la Dulce Princesa y salir volando de ese lugar.

\- Finn ven a ver esto -. Jake dice emocionado con el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer cerca de la casa camping.

El joven humano corre a ver qué es lo que ha encontrado su amigo del alma, Jake el perro.

\- Woorales Jake lo lograste.

\- Claro hermano tengo un súper don para encontrar cualquier cosa.

\- Hay que decírselo a la Dulce Princesa y Marcy.

\- No Finn primero hay que encontrar a Mentita y después les decimos que encontramos estos hermosos Caballeros Hot-Dog, deben ser últimos-. Jake el perro dice enternecido por ver a los mini guerreros tratando de ganarles a unas hormigas las migajas de los Sándwich.

En el Dulce Reino, Bonnie hace sonar las alarmas ordenando a cada habitante busque por todos lados a Mentita.

En tanto Marceline y ella lo buscan adentro del castillo pero al cabo de un rato no tiene ningún resultado positivo, lo cual comienza a desesperar a la Dulce Princesa.

Marceline trata de tranquilizar a Bonnibel pero ella parece angustiarse cada vez más imaginándose escenarios locos y muy catastróficos sobre el paradero de Mentita. En ese momento suena el celular de Marceline que se apresura a contestar al ver en su pantalla quien le llama.

\- Hola Muerte que bueno que me hablas siento mucho lo de ayer solo espero que eso no te haga dejar la banda -. Habla la reina vampiro mirando con angustia como Bonnie busca una y otra vez por el catalejo al pequeño Mentita.

\- No para nada, me enoje pero ya está. ¿Cuándo ensayamos? -. Se escucha que dicen del otro lado de la línea.

\- Yo te aviso. ¡Oh! por cierto, para que me hablas

\- ¿Aaaaah?… ¡oh! si saludarte

\- Oook, hola de nuevo y te dejo porque estoy ocupada

\- Claro salúdame a la familia

\- Gracias, adiós

Marceline cuelga la llamada viendo que la Dulce Princesa está muy tensa así que llega junto a ella pasándole su brazo por el hombro.

\- Hay pero que buen tipo es Muerte.

\- ¿Siii? -. Bonnie se zafa de Marceline enojada. - Sabes si no fuera por tu grandiosa idea de ir de campamento nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo!… necesitas salir cada día estas más rara e insoportable.

\- ¡Así que eso piensas sobre mí!

\- Vamos Bon-bon relájate porque estamos a un paso decir cosas hirientes que en realidad no queremos decir.

\- Pero es que parece que soy la única que se preocupa.

\- ¡Oh vamos chica! Ve por el catalejo -. Marcy lleva a regañadientes a la Dulce Princesa a ver por el objeto. - Lo vez todos están preocupados.

\- Pero porque yo se los ordene.

\- Bueno si pero a mí no… estoy aquí porque me preocupa Mentita y también tu así queee… recuerdas que Finn pregunto por los enemigos de Mentita tal vez sea ahora un niño pero antes, sabes si llego a tener alguno

La Dulce Princesa se calma por un momento yéndose a sentar para pensar sobre la vida pasada de Mentita pero al poco rato se da cuenta que poco sabe acerca de su ex mayordomo.

\- ¡Oh no! -. Dice angustiada Bonnie. - No lo sé ni siquiera sé si tenía algún amigo

\- Pero estaba contigo la mayor parte del tiempo

\- Lo sé pero no… no le ponía mucha atención, no antes de que se te ocurriera cuidarlo juntas.

\- Ya veo.

\- Mmmm… Starchy recuerdo que Mentita lo frecuentaba de vez en cuando.

\- Pues busquémoslo tal vez sepa algo.

La bola de chocolate les cuenta sobre su némesis, Maestro Paz además de varios demonios incluidos Ogdoad que vive en el mundo de las sobras nivel 8. Con esa información, Marceline y la Dulce Princesa se dan a la tarea de buscar a Mentita en todos aquellos lugares.

Vuelan por varias horas recorriendo veredas y mundos demoniacos, dejando hasta el último al Maestro Paz antes de llegar pasan por el Bosque viendo a Finn y Jake jugando como si nada algo que molesta a Bonnie mientras que Marceline tiene que aguantarse la risa.

Llegan a casa del Maestro Paz descendiendo en la entrada tocando la puerta.

\- ¿Usted? -. Dice el Maestro Paz ensañando la voz al abrir la puerta mientras le da papilla a uno de sus hijos.

\- ¡Si yooo! -. La Dulce Princesa dice frunciendo el ceño. - En donde escondiste a Mentita.

\- ¿Mentita?, ja… supe que el vulgar dulce sufrió el karma de sus actos.

\- Oh y tú quisiste rematarlo secuestrándolo ¿No?

Bonnibel enfurecida saca de sus ropas reales un arma de rayos laser que dispara hacia el Maestro Paz que por poco se salva.

\- Marceline destruye la casa -. Ordena la Dulce Princesa mientras trata de acorralar al Maestro Paz.

La aludida obedece transformándose en un enorme dinosaurio comenzando a aplastar la casa ante la desesperación del Maestro Paz que en se lanza a atacar a la Reina Vampiro pero es interceptado por la Dulce Princesa quien lo derriba.

\- ¿Dónde está Mentita? -. Bonnie logra colocar el cañón del arma en el rostro de su enemigo.

En respuesta el Maestro Paz conserva su recio y desafiador gesto, no le tiene miedo a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- ¡Basta! -. Maestro Paz habla enojado haciendo a un lado el arma. - No lo sé, porque secuestraria un niño.

Mientras habla el hombre uno de sus hijos llega colocándose frete a su padre para protegerlo.

\- No lo vez, yo también soy padre y se el dolor que significa que secuestren a tus hijos. Soy un buen hombre no haría tal canallada.

\- Bonnie -. Marceline llega junto a la Dulce Princesa regresando a su estado natural. - Tiene razón no lo vez.

Bonnie suelta en llanto abrazándose a Marceline que solo ve apenada lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Lo siento estamos desesperadas pero arreglare esto ya lo veras.

Marceline sonríe sacando su teléfono celular marcando el número del Coronel Elotito ya que él estuvo al frente de la reconstrucción después de la guerra.

\- Lo siento -. Se disculpa la Dulce Princesa.

\- No pasa nada espero que encuentren a ese niño y lo guíen por el camino del bien.

Ambas se miran por un segundo para sonrojase y preferir ver a otro lado sabiendo que el pequeño sigue interesándose por las artes oscuras que odia el Maestro Paz.

\- Por cierto, que hace esa ardilla grabando -. Dice el Maestro Paz extrañado.

\- ¿Cuál ardilla? -. Pregunta Marceline desconcertada.

El Maestro Paz apunta hacia un árbol de donde sobre sale un lente de cámara y un piecito.

\- No, no, no de nuevo ¡atrápenlo! -. Grita la Dulce Princesa al ver al espía del Reino de Gumbaldia.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Nota Final:**

Gracias por leer y ya sabes si deseas comentar adelante me harías muy feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Nota inicial:**

Hola de nuevo y gracias por seguirme en esta historia, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Marceline y Bonnie visitan Maestro Paz, enemigo acérrimo de Mentita y después de un breve enfrentamiento descubren que un espía del Reino de Gumbaldia las ha estado siguiendo para mantener al tanto a la Tía Lolly sobre los movimientos de las chicas algo que hace sospechar a ambas de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- No, no, no de nuevo ¡atrápenlo! -. Grita la Dulce Princesa al ver al espía del Reino de Gumbaldia.

Marceline une fuerzas con Maestro Paz para atrapar al espía que desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno más que la cámara destruida.

\- Así que la Tía Lolly decidió atacar de nuevo ¿Por qué? Hace meses que firmamos un trato de paz y convivencia -. Bonnie dice recobrando su gesto de enojo.

\- No lo sé hay que visitarla para preguntarle -. Marceline contesta enseguida preocupada.

\- No… creí que podía razonar con ella pero ya veo que no… si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

Bonnie saca de su bolso su celular marcando un número telefónico.

\- Súper Guardia Banana 235 prepara al ejercito hoy habrá una guerra -. Bonnibel ordena apenas le contestan del otro lado de la línea.

\- Bonnie espera debemos pregúntale primero a la Tía Lolly

\- No había un espía tras nosotras que más pruebas quieres -. Concluye la Dulce Princesa enojada mientras se aleja de los escombros de la casa del Maestro Paz.- Además su reino es lo más cercano al Bosque por eso se lo llevaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta

\- Bonnie tranquila -. Marceline sigue de cerca de DP sin lograr persuadirla.

La Dulce Princesa hace sonar un artefacto que atrae a un enorme halcón llamado Viernes. La princesa sube al ave volando en dirección al Dulce Reino con finalidad de alistar todo para la guerra.

\- Hay no la que se va liar -. Dice Marceline con angustia viendo irse a Bonnie.

\- Disculpa me das tu autógrafo -. Pide de la nada el Maestro Paz con una enorme sonrisa y una hoja de papel

\- Si porque no

Marceline firma las vendas de Maestro Paz para irse en busca de un buen consejo que la ayude a tratar de resolver el problema sin tener que ir a la guerra.

\- Ya veo, Bonnie sí que es una chica de armas tomar -. Dice Simon pensativo después de escuchar lo ocurrido desde que Mentita desapareció

\- Si entiendo que este tan preocupada para mí tampoco es fácil imaginar a Mentita lejos de la casa a estas horas de la noche -. Marceline está en medio de la sala con las manos metidas en su chaqueta.

\- Debes de ir con ella y hablar con la Tía Lolly tal vez lo que quiera es un rescate -. Simon habla mientras trata de acomodar su trasero en el sillón duro de la casa donde alguna vez vivió Marceline.

\- Es lo primero que pensé pero no creo que Bonnie se someta a las demandas de Tía Lolly

\- Pues tendrás que intentar persuadirla de no iniciar una guerra y acepte hablar con su tía

\- Si tú hablaras… -. Marceline se acerca a Simon sentándose junto a él

\- No, no, no, no me involucres esto es algo que solo tú puedes resolver, anda ve por ella y convéncela con tu poder de persuasión

\- ¿Mi poder de persuasión?

\- Si ya sabes unos besotes

\- ¡Simon! -. Marceline se pone de mil colores con aquel consejo.

\- Con lengua y todo si es necesario

\- ¡Ya basta! mejor me voy

\- ¡Ánimo tu puedes! -. Grita Simon al ver salir a Marceline de la casa convertida en murciélago.

Marceline llega al Dulce Reino para buscar a la Dulce Princesa que está en la sala del trono con sus generales los súper Guardia Bananas alrededor de una mesa redonda planeando el ataque.

\- DP podemos hablar un momento -. La Reina Vampiro llama la atención de la aludida que frunce el ceño.

\- Marceline antes que digas algo debes saber que no hay nada absolutamente nada que me detenga -. Habla DP alejándose de la mesa y hablando en voz baja

\- Pero…

\- Recuperare a Mentita con o sin tu ayuda

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada si vas a unirte adelante de lo contrario te pido que te alejes

Marceline mira a Bonnie con mucha impotencia sin saber qué hacer para detenerla solo la ve irse con sus generales.

\- Rayos y ahora

La Reina Vampiro desesperada vuela en busca de Finn y Jake que siguen en el Bosque. Cuando llega al lugar los ve jugando con la Maga Cazadora que hace caer las hojas de los árboles mientras ellos bailan entre risas.

\- ¡Finn! -. Dice Marceline enfurecida sorprendiendo a los todos.

\- Ah hola chamaca perro -. Dice Finn divertido.

\- Se supone que están buscando a Mentita y los encuentro aquí jugando como si… -. Marcy se queja enfurecida mientras sigue hablando.

\- Ya lo encontramos -. Interrumpe de repente Jake distraído jugando con las hojas.

\- Es que no es posible Bonnie está a punto de iniciar una guerra… ¿Qué?

\- Si ya encontramos a Mentita -. Finn dice yendo junto a Marceline.

\- Pero porque no dijeron nada

\- No tenías señal -. Finn dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero te mandamos un mensaje… ¡Y yuuuju! -. Agrega Jake haciéndose enanito y lanzándose en un montón de hojas.

Marceline revisa su teléfono viendo que tiene tres mensajes.

Mensaje 1 de Jake: Hola pequeña niña de la creación ya encontramos a Mentita.

Mensaje 2 de Bonnie: Eres muy infantil porqué te fuiste regresa. Por cierto, te amo.

\- Valla menos mal -. Habla para sí misma Marcy levantando la vista viendo a Finn jugar con la Maga Cazadora.

Mensaje 3 de Finn: Marcy, Mentita esta con tu papá

\- ¿Con mi papá? -. Pregunta Marceline viendo a Finn

\- Si fue difícil, pero lo logramos -. Jake se hizo grande para ir con Marceline.

Jake le explica que encontraron un crayón de Mentita cerca del río roto ya que intento dibujar algo en una roca. Algunos metros después encontraron el dibujo de una carita feliz en la tierra y finalmente una cajita de leche de insecto. Además, en el libro de Mentita de "Criaturas Demoníacas y dónde encontrarlas" esta subrayado el nombre de Hunson Abbader.

Marcy apenas termina de escuchar la explicación se transforma en murciélago volando a toda velocidad al Dulce Reino.

Cuando desciende recibe un mensaje de Muerte que dice así: Ya me acordé para te hablaba, pase por Nocheofera y vi a tu morrito con tu padre. Espero que no se haya escapado de nuevo.

La Reina Vampiro frunce el ceño fastidiada.

\- Oh rayos -. Dice Marceline acordándose que tiene que detener una guerra.

Marceline corre al frente de guerra dónde la Dulce Princesa está a punto de dar la señal para atacar.

En tanto la Tía Lolly permanece expectante a los movimientos de DP mientras ordena a súper pasteles de 5 metros colocarse en línea.

\- Bonnie espera -. Llega gritando Marcy.

Pero la Dulce Princesa no le hace caso avanza para guiar a sus generales en la batalla.

\- ¡Bonnibel Bubblegum! -. Grita Marceline deteniendo a la aludida. - Se dónde está Mentita

\- ¡¿Qué!? -. Se gira DP soprendida.

\- Está con mi padre

\- Pero como llego a la Nocheosfera

\- Te lo explico después tenemos que detener esto

Bonnibel corre a detener a sus generales para después junto a Marceline esquivar las líneas enemigas hasta llegar con la Tía Lolly.

\- Tía Lolly lo siento no debí declararte la guerra pero me asusté cuando descubrí que me espías -. Bonnie habla apenas toca la superficie en donde se encuentra su tía.

Los guardias de Tía Loly le impiden paso a la Dulce Princesa pero la goma de chicle les ordena que se retiren.

\- No lo hice con mala intención estaba preocupada porque vi que algo malo te estaba pasando -. Dice Tía Loly preocupada acercándose a Bonnie.

\- Oh tía Lolly creo que todo esto ha sido un mal entendido pero porque no me llamaste

\- No tengo tu número

Bonnie abraza a su Tía Lolly para después intercambiar números y despedirse de ella para ir a la Nocheosfera.

Marceline y DP llegan al castillo directo a la cocina para tomar una caja de leche de insecto pero antes de empezar a conjurar Marcy se detiene.

\- Bonnie espera…

\- ¿Qué? ya vamos ándale tengo prisa -. DP está impaciente por ver a Mentita.

\- No Bonnie primero escúchame, lo que hiciste estuvo mal no puedes iniciar una guerra así como así tienes que escuchar antes de actuar

\- ¡Oh my Glob! tienes razón iba a atacar a la Tía Lolly sin haberla escuchado

\- No siempre la solución es la guerra

\- Lo siento

Marceline abraza un instante a Bonnibel para después tirar la leche al piso y recitar el conjuro con el fin de abrir el portal a la Nocheosfera.

Cuando cruzan el portar llegan a la cocina de la casa de Hunson Abbader caminan a la sala donde encuentran al hombre oscuro junto a Mentita y ven que el infante está muy interesado en el amuleto del padre de Marceline.

\- Oh Marceline mira lo que encontré un aprendiz digno -. Dice el hombre emocionado levantando al pequeño que estuvo a punto de ponerse el amuleto. – Ah…DP qué onda

Bonnie en respuesta sonríe levantando su mano para saludar a Hunson.

\- Papá es Mentita tu… -. Marceline se reprime de decirle el parentesco que tiene con el infante, suspira pesadamente y continua. - Tu nieto.

\- ¡¿Mi que!?

\- Papá, Bonnie y yo decidimos criarlo juntas ya sabes cómo un hijo

Hunson Abbader levanta al pequeño viéndolo detenidamente notando que este se ríe mientras juega con el amuleto y trata de convocar al demonio interno del objeto.

\- ¿Papá? -. Marceline mira con desconcierto a su padre temiendo que rechace a su familia

\- Perfecto -. Contesta muy emocionado Hunson viendo a Mentita que sonríe.

\- Señor sé que esta emocionado con enseñar a Mentita pero aún es un niño tal vez más adelante -. Bonnie dice algo nerviosa mientras frota sus manos.

\- Noooo -. Dice decepcionado Abbader dejando a Mentita en el piso que corre a los brazos de Bonnie

\- Papá tenemos que irnos -. Marceline dice apenada. - Estamos de día de campo

\- Puedo ir con ustedes -. Pregunta con mucha esperanza Hunson

\- Mmmm… -. Marceline mira desconcertada a su padre y después a Bonnie que levanta en pulgar en aprobación. - Si porque no que malo podría pasar

Hunson y Mentita juegan cerca del río haciendo posiciones e invocando a demonios que obligan a bailar polca mientas que Marceline y Bonnibel... bueno ellas… están dentro de la casita de camping disfrutando de su amor.

**FIN**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Nota final:**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y si deseas comentar adelante me harías muy feliz. Desafortunadamente esta historia llega a su fin así que nos vemos hasta la próxima y si deseas leer más historias escritas por mí te recomiendo que pases por mi perfil.


End file.
